Problem: Evaluate: $\frac{10^{-2}5^0}{10^{-3}}$
We have $10^{-2} = \frac{1}{10^2}$ and $\frac{1}{10^{-3}} = 10^3$, so  \[\frac{10^{-2}5^0}{10^{-3}} = \frac{10^35^0}{10^2} = 10^{3-2}5^0 = (10)(1) = \boxed{10}.\]